


a Final Anachronism

by wickedkean



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, AvaLance, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedkean/pseuds/wickedkean
Summary: To Sara’s knowledge, the legends have corrected the last anachronism. That is until Rip unveils a top-secret anachronism he had been keeping specifically from Sara. She had an empty feeling in her heart ever since she discovered the Time Bureau and rejoined the legends. Only now does Rip clarify why, recruiting her on a mission to return her future wife Ava, back to the time they were meant to meet.orThe AU where Sara never meets Ava because an asshole wants to change the future that begins when they fall in love.





	a Final Anachronism

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, this fic is canon divergence. The only change is that Ava is not a clone in this story. That storyline wouldn’t really work here, so just keep that in mind as you read.  
> This is my first avalance/lot fic, so hopefully I can convey the characters somewhat decently. Also, it’s been a while since I’ve written anything, so I apologize if there’s any mistakes, etc.… Enjoy!

Sara swirls the glass of whiskey in her hand, staring intently at the way it circles the bottom. She had left her room an hour prior, needing to escape the silence that had grown so loud there the past few months. The other legends are fast asleep, at least to her knowledge; she has no intention of discovering what causes the unusual noises that come from Mick’s room in the middle of the night. 

Sometimes when she can’t sleep, she’ll sit back with a drink in hand and watch the emerald waves swirl outside the windows of the Waverider. The temporal zone has become a comforting focus for her, almost like a natural sedative when mixed with alcohol. It could put her to sleep rather quickly in the captain’s chair; only Ray finding her there after she’s drifted off, as he’s always the first one to wake each day onboard the ship. He had questions for her the first few times he found her there. Wondering why she’d leave the comfort of her bed to stiffly wake up in the captain’s chair, she never really could give him a straight answer though. 

Yesterday, Rip and the Time Bureau had given the legends the news, they had corrected the very last anachronism. Her team had accomplished everything they set out to do, but somehow it didn’t feel right. At least for her. The rest of the legends were ecstatic, ready to move on to different kinds of missions. 

“Captain Lance, there is an oncoming call from Director Hunter.” 

Sara scrunches her eyebrows together, surprised by Rip’s timing. She turns the chair around, sitting up straight as she faces the bridge. “Answer it Gideon.” 

A hologram of Rip Hunter stands before her, looking professional in his Time Bureau suit. It still threw her off sometimes. She wouldn’t admit it, but she kind of misses the trench coat. “Captain Lance, I see you are awake. I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything.” He apologizes formally. 

“Just on a date with my girl whiskey, nothing important.” She hums as she stands up, setting down the glass in her hand and clasping her hands together. “What can I do for you, Director?” 

He smiles at the smirk that had grown on her face, nodding again. “I was hoping to speak to you in person. Would you mind joining me at the headquarters, there’s something important I need to fill you in on…I think it’s time.” 

“Am I getting canned?” 

“No Sara,” He muses, “It’s a new mission of sorts. I’d like to give you the details before you commit to it.” 

“Oh.” Sara nods with pursed lips, dropping her hands. “I guess I’ll wake the team.” 

“No, this briefing…is um, just for you actually.” He informs her, resulting in her brows furrowing. 

“Okay…” She nods hesitantly, “Gideon. Inform the team of my whereabouts if they ask.” 

“Yes, Captain.” 

The hologram of Rip disappears then, a wall breaking open as he steps through with his time courier, his office at the Time Bureau visible behind him. “Come on then.” 

Sara follows him through, watching the Waverider disappear behind her as he closes the portal. He motions for her to sit down as he sits against the front edge of his desk, making her hesitate as she sits down. There’s a wrenching feeling rising in her gut and she doesn’t like it. 

“So…” He looks down at the ground as he crosses his arms.

“Spit it out Rip.” 

“Well…” He begins with a shake of his head, “There is one last anachronism that needs to be corrected.”

The blonde eyes him, confused. “Why did you tell us we corrected them all then? There was cake and everything.” 

“Because this one is top secret, and I wouldn’t be sure if you wanted your team to know. Hell, I wasn’t sure if I wanted you to know, but I think you have a right to.” 

“Why?” 

“Well Sara, this one affects you directly.” He puts it as lightly as he can.

“Go on.” Her body stiffens, not liking the way he’s dancing around the subject. 

“Well,” He turns his body slightly, picking up a remote on his desk and turning on the screen above the wall behind him. A picture appears then, of a young woman Sara doesn’t recognize. Something churns in her gut though as she studies the features of the blonde girl, who is unaware of the camera. She stands outside a high school, wearing mom jeans and a very questionable windbreaker. 

“Who am I looking at Rip?” 

“That is… Ava Sharpe.” He clarifies, “A man from the future, takes her out of this current time by kidnapping her as an infant and planting her in 1970.” 

“Why?” Sara shakes her head, leaning forward to study the photo more closely. 

“Because of her existence in this time, it causes a chain of events that will affect him, ultimately killing him. So, he decides to-”

“Kidnap her and set her in a different time.” Sara understands now, “but why not just kill her?” 

“Killing her would be far easier to detect as an anachronism, and it would create a multiple of enemies for himself…that would include you. I think it’s safe to say, no one wants you Ms. Lance as an enemy.” 

The blonde tilts her head, trying to understand the real stress that he’s not telling her. 

“He hid her well. My people have been searching a long time for her, and they found her here.” He motions to the picture, “1987, Lakewood High School in Colorado. 17 years old and completely unaware of the life she’s lived already in this time.” 

“How does this affect me Rip?” 

The man wavers, trying to find the right words. He directs his eyes to Sara’s, taking a deep breath. “Sara, in the original timeline, Ava works at the time bureau. Where the two of you meet. At first, you’re not each other’s favorite person but eventually… you fall deeply in love.” 

Sara swallows hard, keeping her eyes locked with his for a long moment as she attempts to process the information. She can’t help but shift her gaze back to the photo though, looking at it in a whole different light. 

Ava Sharpe.

The young girl is beautiful, which isn’t a fact she dismissed before. She tries to imagine her older though, in the time of her life that they would fall in love, as Rip would claim it. Not the young teenage Ava shown in the photo. 

She swallows away the heaviness rising in her throat before turning back to Rip. 

“How does her and I falling in love, affect this man-” she stammers, “Who is this man anyways?” 

Rip cautiously continues, “I can’t tell you that. If you knew, it would alter your decisions in the future as you cross paths.”

She nods defeatedly, waiting for the rest of it. 

“I can’t reveal too much to you without possible danger to the future timeline, but because you two fall in love, events follow that will bring this man’s personal vendetta down one day. That’s why we need to fix this anachronism and bring Ava back to the original timeline.”

“If we do… won’t that affect this timeline?” 

“No, if we succeed in fixing what he altered, then we can resume everything as it were. We’ll come back here, and you will go back to the Waverider with your original memories as if nothing has changed. Happily, in love with Ms. Sharpe.”

She hesitates before standing quickly, turning away from him and pacing the room as she rubs her temples between her fingers. “Wow this is all so fucked.” 

“I know this is a lot and I apologize.” Rip nods, watching her stress back and forth. “And I would understand if you wouldn’t want part of the mission, I can take care of it myself with a team here. It’ll be like you never even knew about it tomorrow if we succeed. I just wanted to give you the chance to take lead with it, understanding that it’s a very personal effect on your life.” 

Sara stops, looking back to the photo. She feels a wave of emotion rising, but she refuses to cry in front of Rip over something that she doesn’t completely understand yet.“Something hasn’t felt right for months, it’s been keeping me from sleep.” She admits, her voice quiet. 

“I wouldn’t put it past this, it’s very likely your subconscious is feeling the loss of memories you spent with Ava. This man took her out of our lives and it set the timeline removing all that she left behind.” He explains the theory, not making her feel any better. 

“I don’t want to feel like this anymore.” She stresses as she looks back at him, crossing her arms tightly. 

“Then there’s only one thing we can do.” He steps forward, a serious set in his jaw. “Let’s fix this anachronism and return Ms. Sharpe back to our lives.”


End file.
